PSIKOLOVE
by niaa-chan
Summary: Sebuah persahabatan yang hancur hanya karena seorang pria dan hubungan yang hancur tanpa alasan yang jelas gak pinter buat summary


**PSIKOLOVE**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RETED : T**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT,ANGST (DAPAT BERUBAH)**

**WARNING!**

**AU,OOC,ABAL,TYPO,EYD tidak sesuai,gaje,gore,alur tidak sesuai dll**

Saya disini author baru,jadi jika ada kesalahan kata mohon dimaafkan,dan beri komentar yang membangun

* * *

"Sakura,cepat bangun kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat!" ucap seorang wanita setengah berteriak

"Ya kaa-san aku sudah bangun" ucap sakura dengan nada malas.

"Cepat mandi lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan" teriak ibu Sakura

"Hai,hai chotto matte kaa-san" teriak Sakura

15 menit kemudian Sakura sudah bersiap untuk turun menuju meja makan.

"Ne Saku-chan apakah kau sudah mendapat kekasih baru? Aku rasa setelah kau putus dengan Sasuke aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan pria lagi,apa kau belum bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan imotou-ku?" ucap kakak Sakura

"Baka aniki,aku hanya tidak ingin mencari kekasih jadi diamlah kau baka!" ucap Sakura kesal

"Haha sudahlah imotou-ku,lupakan saja Sasuke itu,carilah pria yang baru" ucap Sasori dengan nada menggoda

"Urusai saso-nii cepat habiskan makananmu dan antarkan aku kesekolah,aku sudah terlambat" ucap Sakura

"Matte Saku-chan,kau selalu saja begitu ketika aku sedang membahas tentang mencari kekasih yang baru" Ucap Sasori seraya berpura-pura marah

"Ne Saso-nii kau tunggu saja pasti ada waktunya aku mendapatkan kekasih baru,aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri" ucap Sakura berkilah

"Hai,hai terserah kau sajalah Saku-chan,ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sasori

"Kaa-san aku berangkat" ucap Sakura berpamitan

"Ne Saku-chan hati-hati di jalan!" balas Tsunade ibunya Sakura

"Hai kaa-san,jaa ne"

"Jaa"

Sakurapun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sesampainya di sekolah,Sakura turun dari mobilnya

"Saso-nii,aku sekolah dulu ya!" ucap Sakura

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu sebelum kau menciumku Saku" Ucap Sasori manja

Sakurapun memberikan Deathglare andalannya "Tidak akan Saso-nii" ucap Sakura

"Haah kalau begitu kau tidak akan kuantar lagi" Sasoro merajuk

"Tidaaak! Baiklah Saso-nii aku kalah! Sakurapun mencium pipi Sasori

"Arigatou imotou-ku" ucap Sasori sambil tertawa

"Haah yaya Saso-nii,baiklah! Jaa Saso-nii!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari

"Jaa imotou-ku!" ucap Sasori setengah berteriak Sasoripun pergi

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan melewati koridor ia di sambut dengan pemandangan seperti biasanya yang selalu ia temui jika sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya,dan itu membuatnya muak.

'hh kuso! Kenapa mereka selalu datang tepat saat aku sampai di sekolah? Benar-benar merepotkan jika setiap pagi aku harus melihat mereka" ucap inner Sakura

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan santainya,terdapat seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan orang itu berjalan tepat didepannya

Brrrukkkk! Orang yang menabraknya terjatuh tepat dihadapannya,dan saat ia sedang mencoba mengenali siapa orang yang telah menabraknya,Sakura sangat kaget,karena orang itu adalah Ino! Sahabatnya, ahh bukan tepatnya mantan sahabatnya.

Sakura yang baru bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur tadi langsung disambut dengan kata-kata kasar nan menusuk dari seseorang.

"Hey kau! Punya mata tidak? Apa maksudmu menabrak kekasihku? Aku tau kau cemburu kepada kami! Tapi caramu yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak elit! Kau tau?!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin serta menusuk

Seketika emosi Sakura naik saat mendengar serta mendapatkan tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari mata sang Uchiha Sasuke

"Apa yang kau katakana hah? Yang tidak punya mata itu kekasihmu ini! Dia yang tiba-tiba dating lalu menabrakku! Dan kau bilang apa? Aku cemburu?! Cemburu padamu dan kekasihmu ini?! Cih! Yang benar saja! Kau! Catat dan ingat baik-baik kata-kata ku ini! AKU TIDAK CEMBURU PADAMU DAN KEKASIHMU INI!" ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk wajah sasuke dan melemparkan tatapan tertajamnya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan di depan sang Uchiha

Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti,di wajah Sakura tidak ada sedikitpun raut wajah kesedihan ataupun takut,yang ada hanya segenap emosi dan kekesalan atas kata-kata Sasuke tadi

'apa-apaan tadi itu? Dia fikir dengan kata-katanya dan cara memandangnya yang tajam itu bisa membuatku takut padanya eh? hah tidak akan pernah Sasuke!' ucap inner Sakura

Setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke,Inopun bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Ne Sasu-kun arigatou tadi telah membelaku dan memarahi Sakura yang tidak tau diri itu!" ucap Ino

"Hn,dan seharusnya kau yang lebih berhati-hati dan ingat jalan itu pakai mata!" ucap Sasuke innocent

"Sasu-kun jangan bicara seperti itu pada kekasihmu Sasu-kun!" ucap Ino manja

"Tch,menyusahkan saja" Sasukepun beranjak pergi

'Sasuke,kau tetap saja bersikap dingin kepadaku,lihat saja nanti,kau akan menyesal Sasuke-kun!' ucap inner Ino

Sebenarnya fikiran Sasuke saat ini sedang tertuju kepada gadis bersurai merah muda yang baru saja ia bentak tadi,dalam hati ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah membentak gadis itu,beruntung tadi Sakura tidak menangis,jika Sakura menangis maka Sasukelah yang akan benar-benar menyesal. 'Sakura,aku tau kau gadis yang kuat aku berharap kau tidak meneteskan air matamu didepanku,jika kau meneteskannya maka aku akan semakin merasakan perasaan bersalah ini.

Saat Sakura tiba dikelas Sakura menyapa teman-temannya dengan ceria

"Ohayou minna!"seru Sakura

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" ucap teman-temannya serempak

Sakura tesenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang di sebelahnya telah ditempati oleh Hinata

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" sapa Sakura

"Ohayou Saku-chan" ucap Hinata

"Hinata,kau sedang apa? Dari tadi aku melihatmu melamun.. kau sedang memikirkan apa? Ahhh aku tau! Kau pasti sedang memikirkan si bodoh Naruto itukan!" ucap Sakura dengan nada menggoda

Wajah Hinatapun memerah dalam sekejap

"eeh ti-tidak kok Saku-chan aku tidak sedang melamunkannya" ucap Hinata

"Hontouni? Aahh jangan berbohong padaku Hinata-chan.. kau tidak akan bisa berbohong padaku.. kalau begitu sudahlah tidak usah dibahas" ucap Sakura

"ha-hai Saku-chan,etoo tadi kudengar kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-san ada apa Saku-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"ahh itu jadi begini Hinata…" Sakurapun menceritakan semuanya

"etoo kenapa Sasuke-san seperti itu padamu ya?"ucap Hinata

"Biarkanlah Hinata-chan,toh aku juga tidak tinggal diam ketika dia seperti itu" ucap Sakura "Yokatta ne"ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum

Sakurapun membalas senyuman Hinata

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaranpun telah berbunyi,hari itu diisi Sakura dengan mendengarkan penjelasan guru-guru yang masuk dikelasnya

SKIP TIME

Saat Sakura sedang menunggu dijemput oleh kakaknya,tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri Sakura orang itu adalah Itachi

(Itachi,ia adalah mahasiswa di salah satu universitas tekemuka di Konoha yang sedang menjalani pelatihan di sekolah Sakura,Itachipin menyapa Sakura)

"Konnichiwa,Sakura-chan" sapa Itachi

"Konnichiwa senpai,gomen kau tau namaku dari mana senpai?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung

"eeh? Kau tidak mengenalku Sakura-chan? Padahal tadi kita baru saja bertemu" ucap Itachi dengan sedikit nada kecewa

"Gomenasai senpai aku lupa" ucap Sakura dengan nada menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan,wajar kau tidak mengingatku itu karena baru tadi kita bertemu jadi aku bisa memakluminya" ucap Itachi diiringi dengan senyuman

"ahh terimakasih senpai,baiklah siapa namamu senpai?" Tanya Sakura tetap dengan senyumnya

"Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi spesial untukmu Sakura-chan… namaku adalah Itachi,Uchiha Itachi" ucap Itachi seraya mengulurkan tangannya

"Namaku adalah Sakura,Haruno Sakura. Senpai bisa memanggilku Sakura-chan,atau Saku-chan. Itu terserah padamu senpai" ucap Sakura seraya membalas uluran tangan Itachi dan tersenyum

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Saku-chan,dan kau Saku-chan,kau bisa memanggilku dengan Itachi-senpai,oiya Saku-chan apa kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali?" Tanya Itachi lagi

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi hasilnya nihil,ia benar-benar tidak mengingatnya "etoo Itachi-senpai,aku benar-benar lupa gomenasai.." ucap Sakuraa dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih

"haah yasudahlah Saku,aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengingatku kok" ucap Itachi sedikit kecewa

Lalu mobil jemputan Sakura datang

"Ne Itachi-senpai,aku pulang duluan ya! Jaa ne!" ucap Sakura berpamitan

"Jaa Saku-chan,hati-hati dijalan" ucap Itachi

Saat di dalam mobil Sasori menggoda Sakura

"Ne Saku-chan,kau sudah punya kekasih baru ternyata" ucap Sasori disertai dengan seringainya

"iie Saso-nii,dia bukan kekasihku!" elak Sakura

"Hontouni Saku-chan? Tapi tadi aku lihat kalian terlihat sangat mesra,dan dia memanggilmu dengan suffix 'chan' " ucap Sasori semakin menggoda Sakura

"Hontouni! Iya memanggilu dengan suffix 'chan' karena aku yang meminta,lagi pula ia guru ku,hanya saja ia sedang dalam masa pelatihan" jelas Sakura panjang lebar

"Tapi aku masih belum percaya Saku-chan… sepertinya ia menyukaimu Saku-chan" ucap Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat-buat serius

"Saso-nii berhenti menggodaku sekarang juga atau kupastikan besok kau tidak akan bisa pergi kuliah!" ucap Sakura mengancam seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai mobil

"Baiklah Sakura,dan bisakah kau berhenti meghentakan kakimu dari lantai mobilku atau kau selama 3bulan tidak akan aku antar ke sekolah?" ucap Sasori balik mengancam Sakura

"aaaarrrrrgggghhh!" Sakura mengerang frustasi "Baiklah Saso-nii aku kalah!" Sakura tidak ingin melanjutkan bertengkar dengan kakaknya karena akan fatal akibatnya jika Sasori benar-benar marah kepadanya

"Bagus imotouku yang manis" ucap Sasori

"huh kalau sudah begitu baru memujiku,benar-benar kakak yag curang"

SKIP TIME

Esoknya Sakura kembali bersekolah dan kembali mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama seperti kemarin,namun ia tidak ingin ambil pusing ia menganggap seolah-olah mereka tidak ada di tempat itu dan Sakura berjalan dengan santainya di koridor. Kemudian Itachi yang kebetulan melihat Sakura langsung menghampiri Sakura dan merangkul pundaknya

"Ohayou Saku-chan" sapa Itachi

"Ahh ternyata Itachi-senpai,ohayou Itachi-senpai" ucap Sakura dengan riang

"Kau ingin kemana Saku?" Tanya Itachi

"Tentu saja aku ingin kekelasku itachi-senpai" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat marah

"ahaha iya juga,mengapa aku bertanya hal-hal bodoh seperti itu ya" ucap Itachi seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"huh,lalu senpai sendiri ingin kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan,hmm bagaimana jika kita jalan bersama? Kelasmu satu arah dengan perpustakaan-kan saku?" tawar Itachi

"hmm iya,baiklah ayo kita pergi" ucap Sakura seraya mengaitkan tanganyya ke tangan itachi

Itachi merasa dadanya berdesir saat Sakura menggandeng tangannya dan perlahan perasaan hangat menjalar didadanya. Sebenarnya sejak awal itachi mengajar di kelas Sakura,ia sudah menaruh hati pada gadis bersurai merah itu.

Saat meraka mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi,ternyata sejak mereka berbincang sepasang mata onyx telah memperhatikan mereka dengan intensif

'Kuso! Kenapa aniki mendekati Sakura?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Ino yang melihat gelagat aneh yang sedang Sasuke tunjukkanpun kebingungan

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kesal" ujar Ino

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh karena pandangannya masih terpusatkan kepada dua orang yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Ino yang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian Sasukepun mengikuti ekor mata Sasuke,dan ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Ternyata kau masih sering memperhatikannya ya Sasuke-kun?' ucap Ino dalam hati,dan pandangan Inopun menjadi sendu 'miris sekali rasanya Sasuke-kun,kau tidak akan pernah kubiarkan untuk kembali bersamanya Sasuke-kun,akan kulakukan segala cara untuk menjauhkanmu dengan Sakura. Walaupun aku harus membunuhnya,jika itu dapat membuat kita bersatu,maka semua itu akan ku lakukan,bukankah demi cinta dan kasih sayang orang yang kita cintai kita bisa melakukan apapun? Meskipun itu akan menyakiti perasaan orang-orang terdekatmu? Aku sudah melakukannya sampai sejauh ini,jadi aku tidak akan menyerah' ucap Ino dalam hati

"Sasuke-kun,ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai,dan kau tentu tidak ingin terlambat saat pelajaran Ibiki-senseikan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino seraya melemparkan senyuman,namun senyuman itu di tanggapi dengan dingin oleh Sasuke "Hn" ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi,Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk duduk duduk di atap,ia merasa bosan karena terus-terusan berada di kelas.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu atap,ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan dan naasnya mereka adalah Ino dan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan mereka berdua,bahkan ia menganggap di sana hanya ada Sakura dan Hinata . tapi tidak bagi Ino,ia yang pada dasarnya memang sedang ingin mencari-cari masalah dengan Sakurapun menghampirinya

"Hei kau! Kenapa kalian kemari? apa kau tidak tahu kami sedang menikmati waktu berdua disini,atau.. kau sengaja mengganggu kami karena iri dengan kemesraan kami ehh?" ucap Ino sarkastik

"Memangnya sekolah ini milikmu? Sehingga dengan bebasnya kau mengatur hakku? Lagipula tempat ini milik umum,jadi bebas saja jika aku ingin kesini,tidak ada yang bisa melarangku untuk kesini" jawab Sakura tanpa rasa takut

"Kau!? Kau sudah berani menantangku hah? Kau fikir kau siapa! Kau itu hanya wanita lemah yang berharap Sasuke akan kembali kepelukanmu lagi,dan sayangnya harapanmu itu hanyalah mimpi!" ucap Ino seraya mencengkram bahu Sakura

Sakurapun mencengkram tangan Ino yang ada di bahunya dan berkata "Ya,aku menantangmu Ino,kau bertanya aku siapa? Aku adalah Haruno Sakura dan aku bukanlah wanita lemah yang seperti kau katakana tadi! Aku juga tidak pernah berharap Sasuke akan kembali kepadaku,karena aku bukan wanita sepertimu Ino! Aku bukan kau yang merebut Sasuke dengan berbagai macam cara,dan caramu itu benar-benar memalukan! Dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih kapada Kami-sama karena telah membuatku sadar,mana orang yang benar-benar pantas aku cintai dan sayangi! Jawab Sakura seraya menatap kedua bola mata aquamarine milik Ino

Ino yang ditatap tajam oleh kedua bola mata berwarna emerald milik Sakurapun cukup membuatnya bergidik,pasalnya selama ia berteman dengan Sakura ia tidak pernah ditatap setajam itu oleh Sakura. Inopun menjawab "huh,lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi denganmu Sakura,dan jangan pernah menyesali itu!" ucap Ino seraya menjauh,dan Sakura? Lihat saja,ia benar-benar cuek dengan kata-kata Ino tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca ^_^ mind to RnR?

kira-kira fic ini dilanjut apa nggak? sarannya dong :) dibutuhkan saran yang membangun!


End file.
